Darkness Becomes Her
by Kirei Ai Tenshi
Summary: Kagome loved her twin sister, Kikyou. Loved her enough to give her heart to the Bringer of Death, Naraku
1. Prologue

Yes, Yes, I know that I shouldn't be doing another fic, but I couldn't help it! I read a fancomic made by YoukaiYume and I just had to turn into a fanfic! Her comic is called WiLLOW and it is amazing despite how short it is! So go over to her Deviantart page and check it out!

Summary: Kagome loved her twin sister, Kikyou. Loved her enough to give her heart to the Bringer of Death, Naraku.

Rating: M

Beta: NatNatWriter

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Darkness Becomes Her<p>

* * *

><p>"Girls! Don't go out in the road and play! It's dangerous!" a woman in her mid-thirties exclaimed. She had short dark hair and steel grey eyes. The dark haired woman rushed over to the two girls about six years old that were dangerously close to the edge of the sidewalk, bouncing an orange ball back and forth between them. She smacked the ball back into the playground and took hold of both of their hands, dragging them back to the park. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"<p>

One of the girls, who had her black hair pulled up in a small ponytail, pouted. "We weren't playing in the road, Mommy. We were on the sidewalk."

The other girl, whose black hair was left down to frame her cute, chubby face, nodded in agreement. "Yeah Mommy. Besides we were being careful. Real careful."

"I don't want to hear it, Kikyou," their mother snapped. "You are the oldest and a role model for Kagome."

"But, Mommy, we're twins. I'm only fifteen minutes older than 'Gome."

Their mother placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently. The look in her eyes held a motherly disapproval of her oldest daughter's tone. Her mouth dipped down into a frown and her grey eyes narrowed in warning. Kikyou blinked up at her mother innocently, while Kagome fidgeted with strands of her hair.

"I'm waiting, girls."

"For what, Mommy?" Kikyou said, her large greyish-brown eyes sparkling with child-like amusement.

Kagome lowered her head. "We're sorry, Mommy. We won't do it again."

The older woman smiled at her youngest, "I know, Kagome." Then she turned to her other daughter, "Kikyou, you need to start acting like a big girl. You are in kindergarten now."

"Yes, Mommy."

"Now, you can go back and play, but stay where I can see you." She turned around and walked back to the bench. "Remember, I'm watching."

Kikyou ran and grabbed the bright orange rubber ball and bounced to her twin. "Why is Mommy so protective? She says we're big girls, but we can't play near the road?"

Kagome caught the ball in her small hands and tossed it back down on the ground so that it would ricochet back to her older sister. "Mommy just wants us to be safe."

"The road isn't dange...dange...bad." The older girl said as she practically threw the sphere at the dirt and the younger twin had to jump to catch it.

The younger girl landed on her feet, clutching the orange ball to her chest, and she stared at her sister for a long time. "Kiki, the road is full of busy cars," she bounced it back.

"'Gome!" Kikyou hissed as she caught the ball. "You're supposed to be on my side! Twins always agree with each other!" she chucked the bouncy ball at the ground and it went over Kagome's head and onto the sidewalk.

Both girls watched with wide eyes as the ball began to roll, slowing down as it neared the edge of the walkway...until it tipped over the side.

"My ball!" the older twin ran past the chain link fence, onto the sidewalk and, without looking, she blindly ran into the road.

"Kiki!" Kagome cried out as she spotted a red sports car zoom around a corner and towards her sister. She ran to the sidewalk just as the screech of the car's breaks sounded and a sickening 'thump' was heard. The younger girl timidly stepped off the pavement and towards the front of the car where the driver was on his knees fighting back tears.

"Oh my god! I didn't see her! I swear!"

The younger dark haired girl's eyes widened when she saw her sister on the ground, blood pouring out of a deep wound in her head, bruises forming on her arms, the blue tint of her lips. "Kikyou..." she whispered as she walked towards the site. "Kikyou..." she screamed when the man suddenly grabbed her by the waist and yanked her back. "KIKYOU!"

* * *

><p>Beep-beep...beep-beep...beep-beep...beep-beep...<p>

"Her heart is slowing down!" a nurse shouted and started the CPR procedure. "She's not going to make it!"

A doctor pushed the nurse out of the way as he brought the cardiac defibrillator and rubbed the metal pads together to produce an electric current. "Clear!" he pressed the paddles to the girl's chest. Kikyou's body jerked as electricity surged through her body from her heart. The doctor waited a few seconds before pressing the paddles back against her skin. "Clear!"

Once again the small girl's body jerked upward. Beep-beep...beep-beep...beep-beep.

"Her pulse is stable," the nurse sighed, placing her hand over her chest in relief. "I'll go alert the family."

* * *

><p>Kagome pulled a chair up to her sister's bedside as the older girl rested. Tears streamed down her pale face, making her cheeks sticky with the residue and her eyes slightly red. "Stupid Kiki!" she cried, balling her fists in the fabric of her shorts. "Mommy told you the road was bad. So, why did you run out into the street?" Kagome wailed as she pressed her face into the white sheets, soaking them with her sorrows.<p>

As she cried, the younger girl failed to notice that the steady 'Beep-beep' of the heart monitor was slowly decreasing until it flat lined. The eerie scream caused the girl to panic as she frantically searched for the emergency button. When she located the remote a dark shadow covered her sister's body. "What! Who are you?"

A tall, deathly pale-skinned man loomed over the two girls, his black hooded cloak making his alabaster flesh even whiter. Gripped between his hands was a black double bladed scythe and his hood hid his face from her view and tendrils of ink black hair rested on his chest, almost blending in with his cloak. "Who I am is none of your concern. I have far too many names, child." He pointed a long, slender finger down at Kikyou, "I am here for her."

Kagome looked up at the man in curiosity. "Are you going to heal Kikyou?" her heart sped up at the thought of the man making her sister better.

He laughed from deep in his chest, but it was dry and humorless. "No, child. She must come with me. It is time for her to cross over to the Afterlife." Even though his intentions sounded evil, his voice and tone was surprisingly gentle.

"B-but...th-that w-w-would m-m-m-mean y-y-you're..." she trailed off, those large grey eyes of hers growing even bigger with fright as the realization dawned on her.

He lifted his head, making one clear, red eye visible from the shadows. It gleamed ominously. "Yes, child, I am the bringer of Death. Your sister has died and has to come with me."

Kagome covered her twin's cooling body with her own as if to protect her from Death's reach. "No!" she screamed. "You can't take Kikyou from me! She's my best friend."

His mouth turned down in a frown at the little girl's actions. She was making his job hard enough with her presence. The pure scent of her soul was burning his nostrils and the sight of her crying face was stirring feelings inside his dead, non-beating heart. "I-I cannot leave without her." '_Damn! Why am I stuttering in front of a mere child!'_

"Please! Please! Don't take her! I'm begging you," she pleaded over and over again. Her steel grey eyes brimming with fresh hot tears. "If you need to take a soul..." she looked off to the side, her loose hair sliding over her cheeks. "You can take mine. I look just like Kikyou..."

"I cannot do that, child. It isn't time for you to leave this world." Death sighed and rubbed his jaw with his hand as he lowered his eyes to the ground. Why was this small child making him feel...alive, by being in her presence? Why? _'Why does this girl stir such emotions within me. It's almost as if...'_ He mulled over the many thing running through his head. He could just ignore these feelings and take the dead girl's soul or... Death kneeled down to speak with the girl at her eye level so that she wouldn't have to crane her small neck up to look at him. "Tell me. Why are you willing to give up life for her?"

Kagome wiped the tears from her face and sniffled. "B-because...she's my only sister. I'd do anything for her and she would do the same for me."

A hint of a smile spread over his lips, revealing a single sharp canine. "How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not...but, I love Kikyou so much." Kagome pleaded with Death, "Please don't take my best friend from me."

"Okay. I won't take her."

Her large greyish-blue eyes widened and a happy smile tilted at her lips. "Really?"

Death nodded. "I'll even heal her body. But, I want something in return for my kindness." His smile turned evil as he lifted his head to reveal his deep crimson eyes.

"What do you want?" Kagome tilted her head to the side.

"You." He tapped a long slender finger to her flat, undeveloped chest. Right over her beating heart. "I want you and your pure heart."

The young girl backed away and gripped her shirt tightly between her fingers. "Y-y-you w-w-want m-m-me?" She blanched when he nodded. "But I'm only six years old! I can't give you me or my heart!"

"Yes. You can." Death hissed in a tone that sounded odd to the child. He was giving into the demands of his body and was going to take the girl, but the rational part reminded him that she was just a mere child. "I won't take you just yet. I will come for you once the time is right. So until then you must stay pure."

"Please, sir..." she tried once more, hoping to change his mind.

Death raised his voice as he hissed out, "Either you agree or your sister's life is mine to take." He lowered the double bladed scythe so that it hung dangerously close to the unconscious girl's throat.

"No! I-I'll accept! Just don't take Kikyou from me."

"Good girl. I will come for you once you have reached the age eighteen." He kneeled back down and ran his long fingers through her short black hair, ignoring the small flinch she gave. "I will be a good husband to you, my future Queen."

Kagome fought off a wave of fresh tears as she lifted her head determinedly and stared hard into those deep carmine eyes. "You promise that Kikyou will get better."

He grasped her hand, marveling at how small and warm it was, raising it to his lips. "You have my word."

She snatched her hand back as if the small touch burned her flesh. "Okay...I'll give you m-my heart."

"What is your name, child?"

She hesitated, shifting her gaze to the floor, away from his eternal gaze and in a low whisper said, "Kagome. My name is Kagome Akemi Higurashi."

* * *

><p>So? How was it. I know that it won't be anywhere as good as YoukaiYume's orginal fancominc, but I tried. Let me know if I should continue or not. Until then I'll be working on my other fics.<p>

Ja

~Kirei Ai Tenshi


	2. Chapter 1: Taken

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Darkness Becomes Her<p>

* * *

><p>Two teenagers, a young woman and man, stood in an empty corridor as an awkward silence filled the air. The girl, who had long ebony hair that flowed down her back and faded into glittering silver highlights, raised her left hand and bit her thumb as her right foot twirled circles on the floor. She peeked up through her long lashes at the boy and a bright red color accented her cheeks. He was just so cute. He had shaggy dark hair and the deepest violet eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest and her tongue seemed to swell in her mouth. The young woman wanted so very badly to confess her feelings to the boy.<p>

"Uhm...Inuyasha...I...uhm...wanted to tell you this for a...very long time now. I...I...I like you!" It felt like her heart was going to explode as her entire face turned ruby red.

The boy, Inuyasha, looked at the girl, a sheepish laugh spilling from his lips as he rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, wow...this is rather unexpected... But, I already have someone I like. I'm sorry, Kagome."

The dark haired girl, now known as Kagome, turned pale as the color drained from her body and she felt her heart shatter in her chest. "Oh...I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize...would you tell me who it is?"

Inuyasha's face completely transformed, going from sheepish to dreamy in a matter of seconds as he let out a small sigh. "It's Kikyou. She's so beautiful. With her large grey-brown eyes, long black hair, and gorgeous smile." He grinned widely and turned to Kagome. "I'm going to ask her out soon." The moment Inuyasha uttered those words, he wanted to punch himself in the face. Kikyou was Kagome's sister! Her identical twin sister! How could he be so stupid to forget that. They looked almost alike except Kagome had lowlights and a bluish tint to her eyes. "Crap! Kagome, I'm so sorry. It's not like you aren't pre-"

She held up her hand, effectively cutting off his speech. She did not want to hear any of his excuses. She's tired of hearing them. "Save it, Inuyasha." Kagome turned on her heel; the silver of her hair flew out with the motion, and walked hurriedly down the hall just as the bell rung. The young woman pushed passed the double doors and broke out in a full out sprint as hot tears streamed down her face. Kagome ran all the way down to the bus stop, never pausing even when the muscles in her thighs began to burn. Kagome panted as she leaned against the metal pole. The girl took a moment to bask in the warm spring sun, before the temperature around her dropped. She sighed, knowing exactly why it was cold all of a sudden. 'He' was watching her now.

_'He always does this.'_ She bemoaned in her head as she boarded the bus and sat in a seat near the back, stopping only to pay the fare. _'Why did I even try? Kikyou will always win. I'm bound to Him by my words anyway.'_

Kagome was always, always compared to her older sister, Kikyou. Whether it was academics- Kikyou was classified as a genius, while Kagome was just smart, looks - the older girl was beautiful, stunning even, but the younger was just pretty, boys - Kikyou was popular and had the pick of any boy she desired, but Kagome could barely get one to like her back. The dark haired girl reached up and tugged at the chord above her head as the bus neared her stop. Gathering her things, she whispered thanks to the driver and carefully stepped off the bus. She sighed when the warm air turned frigid and she wrapped her arms around her.

"Yeah, this is how you show your possessiveness! By freezing me half to death!" She shouted at the ground and stamping her foot. Kagome could have sworn she heard 'Him' chuckling softly in her ear. "So, this amuses you?" She shook her head, realizing how silly she must look arguing with a being that was not even there. Sighing, Kagome continued her trek home. As she walked down the sidewalk, she looked to her right and noticed the small park that her mother used to take them to and she frowned deeply. _'It's here that started everything.' _She looked to the left, '_That's where Kikyou was hit by the car...'_ Kagome kept walking, thinking about how this all happened over a simple argument about going in the road.

She reached her house a few minutes later, not bothering to announce her presence since their mother's car was not parked outside anyway and made her way upstairs to her room. The second after she shut her door, Kagome threw herself onto her bed and buried her face in a deep violet pillow to wallow in her sorrows. She laid like that for an uncounted amount of time before the temperature spiked, becoming almost unbearably hot and ice cold fingers slid into her hair and touched the back of her neck. Kagome jolted up in a flash, her grey eyes scanning the room for signs of an intruder. She found one...resting harmlessly on her desk.

The dark haired girl climbed off her bed and walked over to her desk, sat in the chair and gingerly picked the item up. It was a single greyish-black rose. She frowned at the dried-up look the flower gave and touched it gently, surprised at how soft the petals were. Curiously, Kagome brought the blossom up to her nose and was shocked at the sweet almost intoxicating scent it gave off. She scoffed. "Is this your way of being romantic? Sending me all this dead looking flowers!" The girl opened the lower right hand draw and pulled out an assortment of flowers, varying from tulips, daisies, zinnias, and lilies. All the same greyish black color, the color of death. "Cause it's not Death! It's not romantic at all!"

"Kagome? Are you here?"

_'Crap! Kikyou!'_ Quickly, Kagome 'carefully' shoved the bouquet of flowers back into the draw and kicked it shut just as her sister entered the room. She swiveled the chair around to greet her twin. "Hey, sis."

Kikyou gave her younger sister a disapproving look. "Why did you leave without me? I had spent fifteen minutes looking for you before I realized that you left the school."

"I'm sorry, Kiki. I just wanted to get a head start on all this homework." Kagome tapped her pencil against the large stack of books piled on the desk for reference.

Kikyou tilted her head to the side. " Homework? In what subject? Maybe I can help you out."

Kagome shook her head. "It's just English IV and Spanish II. I can handle it."

"You sure? English is my best subject and I'm almost fluent in Spanish." the older twin pressed.

"I'm sure, sis. I don't need your help." Kagome almost snapped out.

Kikyou recoiled slightly at the harsh tone her little sister spoke to her in. What was her problem? She was only trying to help. Her frown quickly turned into a smile when she remembered the reason why she searched for her twin in the first place. "Oh! Kagome! Guess what?"

The younger twin looked at her sister out of the corner of her eye before engaging in the Spanish homework. "I don't know. What?"

The older sister bounced on the balls of her feet, clasping her hands together in excitement. "Come on, 'Gome! It wouldn't be fun if I just told you! Guess, please?"

Kagome tossed her mechanical pencil down and swiveled around his her chair. "I don't know, Kikyou. You made a thirty-five on the ACT?"

"No...well...yeah, I did. But that's not it!" Kikyou jumped giddily in a small circle as she clapped her hands. "Inuyasha Takashi asked me out today!"

Jealousy gripped the younger girl's heart and it twisted the beating muscle painfully in her chest. _'He didn't even wait a single day. The insensitive bast...'_ "That's great, Kiki." Kagome forced a large smile on her face.

Kikyou sighed and leaned against the doorframe as she fanned herself with her right hand. "I can't believe the hottest guy at our school asked me out today." She turned her head and grinned at her twin. "Can you believe it 'Gome?"

Kagome lowered her balled fingers to her lap as she forced a smile. "No, I can't." she turned back to her Spanish homework. "I'm happy for you, Kiki. Really I am."

The older twin spun round one last time before stopping completely. "Well, I guess I'll let you finish up. Since you don't want my help." she said the last part almost sourly as she turned to leave. "Mom called. She said that she'll be home tonight for our movie night." with that said, Kikyou exited her sister's room, shutting the door behind her.

Kagome scribbled in the translation for the question before hopping out of her chair and going over to the door and locking it. She then went back over to her bed and flopped down in it. Closing her eyes, the dark haired girl soon was lost in her thoughts again. _'I'm to become the property of a devil...'_ she choked on a sob as tears began to stream down her face. "Why me? Why does he want me when he could have anyone else?" Kagome was no fool, she knew that under the cold exterior and underneath that hood was a handsome man that could sway any woman he desired. But why did he choose her? She let her mind linger on the thought until darkness seeped into consciousness and sleep drug her body into its comforting embrace.

A few hours later, Kagome jolted up in the bed, her tangled hair falling in her eyes and she frantically swept it out of her way. Her silvery blue eyes sought out the clock on her nightstand and took a sharp intake of breath. It was nearly 8:30! She almost overslept! Scrambling off the bed, the dark haired girl quickly removed her school uniform and changed into a bright red tank top and black sweatpants, hopping out of her room. She raked her fingers through her hair as she pulled it up into a messy ponytail.

Kagome ran into the living room and took a seat beside her mother just as the opening credits of their favorite movie rolled onto the screen. She reached over her mother's lap for the large blue bowl filled with popcorn and grabbed a handful of the kernels, tossing them in her mouth. She smiled when Kikyou reached over and spread the blanket over her legs. Together the three women watched the movie until it was time to bed. The youngest twin bid her mother and older sister goodnight as she climbed up the stairs to her room and closed to door behind her.

* * *

><p>The early morning sun shone through the window and onto the face of the sleeping girl on the bed. She groaned and flipped over on the other side, covering her head with the black sheets. Just as she was about to seep back into sleep's comfortable embrace, a loud bang at her door caused her to jolt up in the bed. Looking quite annoyed, the girl called out, "What!"<p>

A voice similar to her own, but slightly deeper with age answered, "Get up, 'Gome! Mom wants us to spend some time together before she leaves!" the door knob jiggled before another loud knocking bang vibrated the wooden door. "Hurry up! She's making chocolate chip pancakes!"

Kagome sighed and shook her head. Of course Kikyou would be in such a hurry to get to breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes were the first thing their mother made when she returned from the hospital. The dark haired girl glanced at the calendar posted on the eastern wall of her room. _'Friday, March ninth.'_ she closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath through her nose and exhaled out of her mouth. _'The day of  
>Kikyou's accident all those years ago. I'm eighteen now. Today might be the day He is supposed to come for me.'<em>

The dark haired girl turned, throwing her long legs over the edge of the bed and stretched her arms over her head. She sighed when her back gave a satisfying crack, stress disappearing from her body. Kagome slid off her bed, walking over to her closet and pulled out her school uniform. She then went over to the door, unlocking it, and stepped into the hallway. She made the short walk to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her. Kagome placed her clothes on the shelf above the toilet and turned to the bath tub, starting the shower.

She breathed in the foggy steam that wafted up from the spigot before she flipped the little tab up. Kagome quickly removed her night clothes and stepped into the hot stream of water. She watched as the nearly scalding liquid turned her alabaster skin a bright red. Her skin was the only thing that Kagome had better than her older sister. Kikyou's skin was not as pale and smooth as Kagome's because of the accident. Kikyou's skin was slightly tanned and a bit rougher.

Kagome snorted softly. _'Guess even He can't save her perfect skin.'_ She grabbed her lufa and her favorite liquid shower gel and proceeded to bathe self. Once her body was scrubbed clean, Kagome reached for the shampoo and washed her hair, pausing at the glittering silver highlights. A smile spread over her lips as she remembered why she gotten them.

It was two years ago when the girls were still sophomores when Kagome went through a rebellious stage. She had gotten tired of people confusing her with Kikyou and wanted to find a means of letting others know that she was Kagome. Not Kikyou! So she had her mother take her to the salon and gotten the highlights and the next day at school, Kagome finally out shone her twin. Kagome decided that she liked the change and allowed the silver coloring to grow out until it looked like her dark hair faded into the light color.

The dark haired girl finished up with her shower and turned the cooling water off and stepped out of the tub. She reached for a fluffy white towel and a smaller towel to dry her hair, wrapping the larger one around her body. Kagome tossed the smaller damp cloth into the dirty clothes basket and reached for her hair dryer. A gasp was torn from her throat when she looked back into the mirror and saw her reflection.

Death was standing behind her, his black hood covering his face from her view. Slowly he moved closer to her and she felt the coolness of his body against hers. Her eyes widened when his arm came up and circled her waist and the palm of his other hand laid against the left side of her chest. She shivered when his cold lips touched her cheek before sliding up to her ear.

"_Soon my Queen. I will come for you soon." _he pressed a surprisingly burning hot kiss to her neck.

"What are you-" Kagome whirled around, her elbow poised to ram itself into his stomach, but she merely caught air. Her question died on her tongue and she swallowed an angry scream of frustration. She jumped as the sudden knock at the door but managed to call out an answer.

"'Gome!" it was Kikyou's voice. "Are you done yet! I will eat your breakfast if you don't hurry up!"

Kagome rolled her slate grey eyes. "I'm almost done! Don't you touch my food, Kikyou!" when she heard her older sister huff and retreat away from the door, the younger girl turned back to the mirror, half expecting to see Him reflected along with her. A sigh of relief was released from the dark haired girl when the bringer of death was not in the mirror, touching her reflection so intimately. Kagome grabbed the dryer and blew her hair dry before picking up the white button down shirt of her uniform and pulled it on, snapping the buttons shut, after putting on her underwear of course. She then reached for the black and blue plaid skirt, fumbling with the zipper, and slid it on.

The dark haired girl let out a frustrated groan when she realized that she left her blazer and socks in her room. She opened the door, allowing the steam that was trapped inside the room to escape, and padded down to her room. Once there, she yanked open the top draw of her dresser and took out a pair of black thigh-high socks and then went to her closet to grab her dark blue blazer. After she pulled on her socks and shoes, Kagome glanced out of the window and decided that it was too hot to wear the jacket and tied it around her waist. She then walked over to her vanity, sitting in the little black stool, and grabbed her brush to brush her long tresses and to apply just a small amount of makeup.

Kagome gave herself a once over in the mirror before nodding. She grabbed her backpack and rushed out of the room and down the flight of stairs. After kissing her mother on the cheek as a greeting, Kagome took her seat at the round wooden table, directly across from Kikyou. She smiled warmly when her mom set a plate with two pancakes, two pieces of bacon, and scrambled eggs. Picking up her fork, Kagome picked at her food, scrunching her nose up at the heady scent of chocolate.

Kikyou forked another bite of pancake into her mouth, chewing and swallowing before turning to her mother. "Mom! Guess what?" she said excitedly.

"I don't know, dear. What?" their mom replied with a smile twitching at the corners of her lips.

"I scored a thirty-five of my ACT test!"

The younger girl wanted to bury her face in her hands when their mother let out a joyous cry and turned to her with expectancy in her grey eyes. She sighed as she bowed her head in shame and stabbed at her eggs with her fork. "I only made a twenty-one."

Their mother gave Kagome a disapproving look as she shook her head. "Kagome, sweetheart, did you study?" she frowned when her youngest daughter nodded slowly. "I just don't understand why you can't get passed twenty-one when you sister has always scored in the thirties. Did you ask for her help?"

"No, she didn't Mom." Kikyou answered before scooping a forkful of egg into her mouth.

Ms. Higurashi turned a hard, stern look at Kagome. "I'm very disappointed in you. Next time you take the ACT, I expect you to score at least a twenty-five."

Kagome gritted her teeth as she picked up a piece of bacon. "Yes, Mother."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by as normal, except for one thing that managed to get underneath Kagome's skin. In every class, she had to stomach through seeing Kikyou flirt with Inuyasha Takashi and come up with ideas for their date tonight. It gyrated her nerves so badly that she had to bite her tongue multiple times throughout the day; so that she would not lash out at the boy.<p>

When the final hour of the school day arrived, Kagome was sitting at her desk, reading a book that had a worn-out red cover that had _Greek Mythology_ in bold cursive letters written on it. Ever since that fateful day that she saved her sister's life, the Ancient epic poems of the Greek Gods intrigued her. Her personal favorite was _The Abduction of Persephone._ It reminded her so much of her predicament; both she and Persephone were lured into a trap; they're both going to have to live in the Underworld; and they both have to give up their hearts to the man who trapped them.

"Hey, 'Gome." her sister's bubbly voice chirped as she perched herself in the desk next to Kagome. "You must really like that book. You read it everyday."

The younger Higurashi twin set the red worn book down on the wooden surface on her desk and smiled at Kikyou. "Yeah, I suppose I do." Her grey tinted blue eyes narrowed slightly at the sudden pleading look on her sister's face and sighed, knowing what she was going to ask.

Kikyou twisted a lock of her long dark hair around her finger while biting her bottom lip. "So, 'Gome...I was wondering if you cover the chores for me?" She clasped her hands together. "Please? I have a date with Inuyasha tonight."

Kagome shifted her eyes down at her book and gasped when she found it opened to a picture of Hades dragging Persephone down to the Underworld in his chariot. She was certain that she closed it! The younger twin chuckled softly before turning sad eyes on her sister and gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Kiki. I have a date of my own today."

The older sister gasped before a wide grin spread over her lips. "Really? That's great, Kagome! Who is it?"

"Just some guy. He came up to me at the end of third hour and asked me." Kagome lied smoothly.

Kikyou took hold of her younger sister's hand. "I'm happy for you, 'Gome. Really, I am." she leaned in to whisper in Kagome's ear. "How about we have a short makeover before our dates. Like when we were younger."

Kagome smiled brightly at Kikyou and nodded her head. It has been some time since she and her sister gave each other makeovers. They have not done that since they were thirteen years old and people still confused them with each other. With a happy gleam in her grey eyes, the younger twin said, "I'd like that, Kiki."

"Great!" the older sister flashed another bright smile before standing out of the desk and striding back over to her friends. She frowned slightly when the two girls began to make snide comments about her sister. Narrowing her bright greyish brown eyes at them, Kikyou snapped, "Shut up! 'Gome could get a date if she wanted to. She's pretty and smart! Don't ever down my twin like that!"

The two girls stared wide-eyed at the older Higurashi sister as she walked away from them, opening the door and stepping out just as the bell rang. Kagome had a happy smile on her face. This was the first time in years that Kikyou stood up for her like that. It made the younger twin feel warm and bubbly inside. Her sister really did love and care about her.

Gathering her things, Kagome sneered at the girls who were talking about her as she walked out of the classroom. She caught sight of her sister's long ponytail swinging around the corner and she sped up her pace, calling out her name, "Kiki! Kikyou! Wait for me!"

Kikyou heard her twin's voice and stopped, turning around and grasped her hand the instant the younger girl was next to her. "I'm so sorry about that 'Gome. I didn't realize that they were so mean to you."

Kagome waved it off. "It's fine." she tossed an arm around her sister's shoulders. "Let's go home, Kiki."

* * *

><p>Kikyou ran the brush through her sister's hair once more, making the two toned locks even more luscious than usual. She scanned the vanity for a hair tie and when she acquired it, the older twin parted Kagome's hair and bound half of it in the tie. Picking up the curling iron, Kikyou proceeded to curl the silver ends of her sister's hair.<p>

"You know, 'Gome, I've always envied you for your hair. It's so pretty." she traced her fingers down her twin's cheek. "And your skin is so much softer than mine."

Kagome shrugged, flinching slightly when the heat of the curling iron came close to burning her ear. "Kiki, curling iron." she heard her sister curse softly and the warmth of the iron moved away from her skin. The younger twin lifted her eyes and watched Kikyou in the mirror as well as staring at the woman in her refection. She had Kagome's two toned hair, her silvery blue eyes, her smooth pale skin, but the woman in the mirror was glowing with happiness. The younger girl reached out with her hand and touched the glass. "Is that me?" she stroked the cool glass of the mirror as she stared at her reflection.

Kikyou smiled and placed her chin on Kagome's shoulder, kissing her twin's cheek. "Of course that's you, silly. You're beautiful." She moved back to examine her work, nodding once. The elder sister looked at the door when a bell vibrated through the room. "That must be Inuyasha. How do I look?" she spun in a slow circle, broadcasting her light blue sundress that had small clear crystals sewn into the hem and one inch straps.

"You're gorgeous." Kagome smiled at her twin.

The older sister beamed at her little sister, "Thanks, 'Gome." Her smile widened when the doorbell rung once more. "I'd better not keep him waiting." With that said, Kikyou scurried out of the room and down the hallway.

Kagome stood, moving over to the full-body mirror and examined herself. Kikyou really did a good job with her. The younger twin had on a deep red halter sundress that had black beading around the bodice, her ebony/silver hair was curled in tight ringlets, and Kikyou gave her a pair of black diamond earrings and matching heart-shaped necklace. Her eyes were lined with black that seemed to make her eyes stand out even more than usual, light pink blush to give her cheeks color, and just a bit of red lipgloss. Kagome pressed her hand to the glass.

"Kiki's right..." she sighed, turning around to sit at her desk. After sitting there for a few minutes, the younger sister heard Kikyou shout that she was leaving. That was the signal that Kagome needed, leaning over to the right, she open the bottom draw and pulled out the bouquet of charcoal-grey assorted flowers and a small black headband that had a red rose on it. Just as she placed the band in her hair, the room suddenly became unbearably hot, scorching even, and Kagome knew that it was time. Her heart pounded almost painfully in her chest as she returned to her position in front of the mirror and closed her eyes.

All too soon, icy fingers slid through her hair and caressed her cheek. The young woman's shoulder gave a short flinch when a pale arm wrapped around her waist possessively, drawing her close to a cold body. Bracing herself for the inevitable, Kagome opened her eyes and gazed at her reflection. There standing with her was the man who claimed her heart for his all those years ago. The man who trapped her, dangling her beloved sister's life to ensnare her, forcing her to become his.

"_It is time, my Queen..."_ he whispered in her ear.

Kagome felt a tear roll down her cheek as she closed her eyes.

"'Gome!" Kikyou called out, peeking her head inside the door, a bright smile on her face. "Remember to lock up when you-" a gasp was ripped from her throat when she saw her sister in the arms of an unknown man. "Who are you! And why do you have Kagome!" she screamed, rushing over to try to take her twin back.

Death lifted his hand and a black, translucent barrier surrounding him and his captive. He raised his head and glared at the older Higurashi sister with a single dark red eye. Replacing his hand back around Kagome's waist, he squeezed her hip possessively. _"She is mine now!"_

"Kikyou!" Kagome cried out, reaching for her older sister with her right hand. "I'm sorry." tears threatened to spill down her cheeks when the younger twin saw the desperate look in her sister's eyes. "I know that we're supposed to tell each other everything, but I've kept this secret from you." She turned in Death's arms, placing her trembling fingers on his chest, pleading with him, "May I speak with my sister one last time. Please?"

He narrowed his single visible eye, his white teeth gnawing his lip as he contemplated her request. "You may, but you shall remain here with me behind the barrier. Three minutes and not a second longer." Death tapped his long fingers over her breastbone, the icy touch sent shivers down Kagome's spine.

Kagome nodded and turned back around to look at Kikyou with sad eyes. "Kiki..." she whispered the affectionate nickname softly and her lips curled up in a weak attempt of a smile. "You know that I love you so much. You're my big sister and best friend." she sighed and continued when Kikyou nodded, "Well, back when we was six-years-old, on this very day, the day of your accident, I made a deal with death. In exchange for your soul and life, I promised to give him my heart."

"'Gome!" The older sister gasped, placing her hands over her lips as tears began to stream down her face. "You did that for me?"

"Yes, I did. I couldn't lose you Kikyou. You're my only sister." Kagome said gently. "I'd do anything for you because I know you would do the same for me."

Kikyou's tears traveled down her cheeks even faster at her little sister's confession. _'Kagome saved my life...she gave herself to death just to save my soul...'_ She crawled over to the barrier, placing her hand on it and ignoring the pain that shot up her body. "Kagome, I will do the same for you. I will save you from death's reach."

Kagome cried out at the vow her twin made. "You can't!"

"_It is time!"_ Death boomed. He lowered his empty stare down at the older twin. _"You will not take her from me. Her life is mine!" _ With those final words said, a black vortex seeped open at his feet and swallowed Death and his bride.

"KAGOME!" Kikyou screamed.

* * *

><p>I thought I'd let you know that I actually have nearly two more chapters of this story written out. I only ask for five reviews per chapter before I upload the next one! So thanks to everyone who review it so far! It made me so happy. This is actually one of my more original concepts and I may even one day turn this into a published story. (A girl can dream can't she?!) Any way, I'm happy that y'all like it so far! Keep reading and reviewing!<p>

Ja

Kirei Ai Tenshi


	3. Chapter 2: Jealousy

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Darkness Becomes Her<p>

* * *

><p>When Kagome heard her sister's anguished scream, the tears that were trapped behind her eyelids spilled forth, mixing with her mascara and leaving two dark trails down her face. Using her hands, the young woman wiped her face, streaking her redden cheeks with black as the tears refused to stop falling. Kagome bowed her head, the silver ringlets of her hair falling forward over her shoulders. She hiccupped and wailed out Kikyou's name, wanting nothing more to be able to hug her sister tightly and wish that this was only a nightmare. But, no. This was very real. The being holding her so intimately close to his frigid body was real, his warm breath was real. She could feel his eyes on her as they continued to fall.<p>

Turning a watery hate filled glare at the being behind her, Kagome said, "Why did you do that? Why did you take me away in front of Kikyou!"

Death shifted his fiery gaze down at the young woman. "I have my reasons." he grunted softly when they touched solid ground and although it was pitch black, the bringer of death swept Kagome off her feet and into his arms. He turned left and picked up his pace, cradling his captive to his chest. A low growl rumbled in his chest when Kagome began to struggle and demand to be let go. "Be still, my Queen."

Kagome ignored him, flailing her arms and kicking her legs out. Her left hand lashed out and struck Death in the face and the second she felt his cold flesh against hers, Kagome froze. The young woman looked up at him with fright in her deep silvery blue eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"Naraku..." he whispered. "Call me Naraku as punishment for hitting me." He raised his head and glared down at her with his ruby colored eyes, daring her to defy his word. In the Underworld, his word was law and those who did not abide by it were severely punished. A cool smile curled at his mouth when his captive nodded as she continued to look at him with frightened eyes.

The two of them walked in silence for what seemed like hours until a faint sliver of red light shined in the sea of black that surrounded them. Kagome strained her eyes to see what was causing the illumination, but could not find any. As they drew closer to the sliver, the light shined brighter and more intense. Soon the brightness became too strong for Kagome's eyes and she was forced to shut them as her hand came up to block the intensity.

Naraku slid his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "Open your eyes, Love. Open them and gaze up your new home. Our home."

Kagome shook her head from side to side, denying his request. She did not wish to look at the Underworld. It would never be her home. She would not accept that this was her fate! A cold touch burned the skin of her neck and her eyes shot open. "What are you doing!" she used her hands to push his face away from her throat and rubbed the area his lips touched vigorously.

The bringer of death took hold of the back of Kagome's neck and forced her to turn around. "Look. This is our kingdom."

The world around the young woman was exactly how she pictured Hell to be. Looking up, she saw that the sky was the color of fire, bright and intense like the sun, and that was it. Nothing but that sea of flames. Turning her gaze over to the right, Kagome spotted a long line of glowing balls of light that kept pausing at a large desk, which a tall blond-haired man was checking off names. In front of her was a long, black, snake-like line - The River Styx, the gateway to reincarnation and a shiver traveled down her spine. To her right, the dark-haired girl spotted a cave that was blocked off by an iron enforced gate that had deadly looking spikes at the top.

"He is Kageromaru, the guide across the River Styx, and is my son." a slender finger pointed to the desk where the white-haired man was guiding a group of lights to the giant boat before it moved, "Over there is Chronos's domain. He does not take to others very well. Refrain from going over there without me."

Kagome scoffed, wiping away her tears as she dried her face with the back of her hand. "You don't have to worry about that. I won't go anywhere with you."

Naraku gazed down at the woman, his mouth twisted down. "And why won't you?"

"Because I hate you!"

The ground began to tremble violently the second the words left Kagome's lips as rage filled Death. His eyes darkened and the earth split and fire roared from the openings, consuming thousands of glowing orbs. Kageromaru gripped the sides of his desk as his black eyes found his father, worried that he would destroy the world he created over a single female. Howls filled the air around them as Chronos called out for its master, wanting to appease his displeasure. But everything ceased when Naraku lifted his hand into the air. The flames stopped flickering, Kageromaru stopped in mid-stride, and Cerberus's howls quieted. Rotating his finger counter-clockwise, everything went in reverse until all was back in order.

"Never say that again!" the black-haired being commanded, squeezing Kagome tightly and buried his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder. "I forbid you to ever speak those words again."

Kagome stiffened, but did not try to struggle. It was then she saw just how old the being holding her was. His dark, carmine eyes were tinged golden with wisdom and his obsidian colored hair was streaked with silver. She sworn that she heard Naraku's tone take on a near plea as he commanded her to not say that she hated him, but it may have been her imagination. Soon Naraku lifted his face; his eyes returning to the depthless red and hair back to shining onyx, and pressed his cool lips against her temple before walking again. He moved closer and closer to the River Styx, nodding at Kageromaru before stepping into the black waters. A drop of the dark liquid touched Kagome's leg and she hissed at the acidic burning feeling that shot through her body. Naraku heard her cry of pain, lifting her higher up on his chest and tucking her legs against him. The dark-haired girl vaguely wondered the River did not burn him, but quickly blushed at her own question.

'_Duh Kagome! He's friggin' Death!' _She felt the heat of her cheeks and discreetly pressed her face into Naraku's chest, allowing his cold skin to will her blush away. Kagome closed her eyes as his frigid body lulled her to sleep; the cold always made her sleepy. But she jolted awake when she felt Death pick-up even more speed until he was running. Opening her silver tinted blue eyes, they widened as they came closer to the edge of a cliff! "What are you doing!" she screamed when he reached the cliff and sprung up on the balls of his feet, leaping over the cliff face.

Her screams echoed around them as they fell deeper into the abyss. Kagome stole a glance up at Death, wanting to see what his face looked like, but even though the hood of his cloak was removed; his long ink black hair hid his face. Her fingers tighter on Naraku's cloak and buried her face in his chest once more; muffling her cries. Naraku let out a soft sound as he planted his feet firmly on the ground below him and steadied himself. He shifted Kagome in his arms so that she was standing on her own feet.

Sliding his mouth to her ear, Death whispered, "We're here. Our palace."

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and had to struggle to adjust to the sudden darkness. The world around her was so much different from the one above. The sky went from a sea of fire to a calm black-blue with a single crescent moon laying on a bed of sparkling stars. "So pretty..." she breathed before turning to face the direction Naraku was pointing them. There before them was a massive four story building made of what looked like iron, but as they grew closer, Kagome saw that it was granite with streaks of obsidian.

"Welcome home, my bride."

She shot him an annoyed look. "This is never be my home." her voice was laced with venom.

The bringer of Death ignored her as he glided over the field, stopping only to call for the bridge to be lowered. Once the massive wooden ledge was dropped, Naraku made his way inside the castle. He cradled Kagome closer to his body and was immediately greeted by a man with long black in a single braid down his back hair and calm blue eyes.

"Milord." the man said bowing deeply.

"Bankotsu." Naraku replied with a slight nod of the head. "My bride and I will be retiring to our chamber. Please let Kaguya know to begin preparations."

Bankotsu nodded and crossed his closed fist over his chest, bowing as Naraku walked past him and up the massive staircase.

Climbing the first three flights of stairs proved to be a tedious task and Death was happy to finally see the door that led to the steps that will take them to the fourth floor. Upon reached the door, he shifted Kagome's weight around so that he could have a free hand to open the door. He entered their room and finally allowed his captive to leave his arms.

Kagome gazed around the room that she was to share with Naraku. It was modern Victorian styled with warm buttery-orange walls. The grand four poster bed was sculpted from cherry wood and was decorated in burgundy covers with gold trimming. Large fluffy looking pillows rested against the bed boards. There were two small bedside tables each had a small lamp and one had a small stack of books. Adorning the walls were paintings of various figures, many of which Kagome could not distinguish. There also was another door that looked to lead to a conjoined bathroom.

"I hope it is to your liking." the bringer of Death's voice whispered low in her ear. "I had Kaguya decorate it to suit your tastes."

Kagome's lip pulled up in a sneer as she said bitterly, "Who is Kaguya?" she could taste the jealousy on her tongue and immediately regretted asking.

Death arched a brow at the tone of voice his captive used. "Kaguya is my personal advisor and is also the one who will ready you for the ceremony."

"What ceremony?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Naraku let a frustrated growl as he looked at Kagome in her eyes. "The ceremony of our joining."

Kagome's eyes grew wide as she fled from her tall captor. She hid behind one of the posters of the bed and glared at him. "I am not doing that ceremony with you!" her tone was angry and scared and she felt the cold touch of dread slide down her spine when the dark lord looked at her from the shadows of his hood.

Naraku sighed and closed his eyes. He knew that his bride would not be compliant and be his willingly. He was partially to blame. He dangled her sister's life in front of her face, forced her to accept his proposal, and then he snatched her away in front of her sister. Naraku could not help it, he wanted her and her alone. She made him feel a spark inside of him. One that he has not felt in a very long time. Snapping his eyes open, Naraku walked over to where Kagome was cowering and pulled her flush against his body.

"You are going through the joining ceremony and we will be bound together!" he whispered venomously in her ear, his hot breath fanning out over the left side of her face. Naraku brushed his lips along her cheek, slowly dragging it down to her tender throat. He squeezed her hip suggestively and smiled lightly at the tremor that went down his captive's body. "Nervous?"

Kagome could only nod dumbly as she shivered in Death's arms. He was so cold that it stung. His frigid flesh burned hers in an icy caress. Casting her eyes down at the ground, Kagome fiddled with the silver ringlets of her hair as she prayed that Naraku would release her soon. Her wish was granted when there was a brief knock at the door and Death sighed, lifting Kagome up and placing her on the bed. Giving her a stern look, Naraku strolled over to the entrance.

"What is it, Kaguya?" he asked as he opened the door and moved aside, so that a petite woman with flowing black hair and sparkling brown eyes could enter the room.

The woman bowed, crossing her arm over her chest. "The preparations have been made, my lord." she said, her voice soft and melodious. "We are ready for the fitting of the dress for the future Queen." her ebony colored eyes slid over to the large four poster bed and stopped the young woman on it. "Milord!" Kaguya gasped, her hand covering her mouth. "She's human! Alive at that!"

Naraku narrowed his eyes at the petite woman for her scolding tone she took up with him. "What of it? She is the one I desire."

Kaguya closed her mouth as she quickly bowed once more. "Of course, Lord Naraku." glancing over at Kagome, she held her hand out with a gentle smile on her face. "Come, milady. We need to get your measurements for the dress you shall wear at the ceremony."

Kagome gritted her teeth as she shifted her eyes from the black-haired woman to the man who was forcing her to become bound to him through this ceremony. Her hatred for him only continued to grow as she remembered the sound of her sister's screams, calling out for her as Death stole her away. Narrowing her eyes into a glare, Kagome slid off the bed and walked over to Kaguya and placed her hand in the woman's. "Kagome. Call me Kagome . You have no reason to address me with such formalities."

"I apologize, Lady Kagome , but I cannot comply to your request." the taller woman said as she led the younger girl out the door. "Lord Naraku forbids us from addressing you as such. You are his future Queen."

"It's not by choice. The bastard is forcing me to." the younger woman grumbled under her breath. She yelped when Kaguya suddenly squeezed her hand tightly in a death grip. Gritting her teeth, Kagome hissed, "Loosen up the grip, will you? You're gonna cut the circulation off in my hand."

Kaguya turned and placed her angry ebony eyes on the girl. Her lips were pulled up in a snarl and her teeth seemed to sharpen before Kagome's eyes. "Don't speak of Lord Naraku like that ever again!" she bellowed, her eyes flashing yellow for a brief second. "You should consider it an honor to be chosen by him!"

Kagome's wide eyes instantly narrowed at the tone the brunette scolded her with. Turning her lips up in a sly smile, she said, "You're in love with Death." the way she spoke the question made it seem like a statement. She laughed when a bright red color accented the older woman's cheeks as her lips lost its snarl. "You do."

Kaguya bowed her head as she loosened her grip on the young woman's wrist. "Yes, it's true. I love Lord Naraku. But it's unrequited for he chose you to become the Queen of the Underworld." she paused at the door that led to the stairway, turning to look at Kagome . "But you don't seem to be enchanted by my lord."

"Of course I'm not!" Kagomesnapped. "I hate him! He forced me away from my family! Dangling my sister's life in front of me!" she felt wetness on her cheeks and flinched when arms circled around her shoulders. Kagomeblinked back tears to see Kaguya holding her in a fashion that made the black/silver haired girl's heart ache. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." The older dark-haired woman apologized as she wrapped her arms tighter around the young girl. "I never knew that Lord Naraku was capable of such cruelty." Pulling away, Kaguya offered a small smile to the younger girl, the corners of her eyes crinkling slightly.

Kagome laughed dryly. "Well, he is." She sighed and took hold of the Kaguya's hand. "Come on. I don't want you to get in trouble if Death catches us chatting when you have to take me to get my measurements for this horrid ceremony."

* * *

><p>"Ow!" she hissed between her teeth when the needle pricked her side for the umpteenth time since she put the darned thing on. Kagome glared at the seamstress for it seemed that the woman was purposely stabbing her in the exact spot every time she measured there. It was always right above her left hip and the dark-haired girl was sure that her blood would have stained the dress if it were white.<p>

The dress they had picked out for her was pure black, strapless and sweetheart styled with glittering silver diamonds decorating the bodice and around the back and hips, where it flared out in layers of black lace. While it was very beautiful, Kagome could not bring herself to like it. She flinched when the cold sharp metal stabbed her left hip again and the dark-haired girl finally had enough.

"Could you be more careful with that!" she snapped, her silvery blue eyes narrowed in distaste.

The seamstress looked up from her work, a sly smirk on her lips as she swept back a lock of her dark green hair. "So sorry, my lady." Her voice was mocking at its best and she struggled not to laugh at the pathetic look on this human's face. "Please forgive, this, Beryl."

Kagome glared down at the woman. Why couldn't they understand that she despised that...creature with her very being. He forced her from her family to become his bride! Gritting her teeth so hard that she was afraid that they might crack, Kagome nodded, "Just don't let it happen again." she smirked as an idea formed in her head. "Naraku may get upset if he sees that I have wounds on me." That will probably be the first and last time she will ever call Death by his name.

Beryl's jade eyes, smoky dark green with exotic black flecks, widened to the point where they almost bulged out of their sockets. Averting her eyes from the younger woman, the seamstress went back to hemming the waist of the dress, taking extra care to not stab Kagome in the hip. Beryl did not need to get of Naraku's bad side for harming his future queen. Once she finished with the waistline, she went to the ends of the dress. Putting a slender finger to her temple, the seamstress thought of what would go with the dress. Beryl did not want to take the hemming up too much.

Dismissing herself from Kagome's presence, she went to the back room. Rummaging around for a bit, the seamstress came back in with a pair of silver heels in her hands. The shoes had to be at least five inches high with a swirling design of diamonds in the front and around the back strap. Ordering for Kagome to lift her leg, Beryl placed the shoes on her feet quickly and went back to hemming the dress. Giving the girl a once over, she nodded her head.

"It'll do for someone like you." she said snidely.

Kagome rolled her eyes and prepared to slide the beautiful gown off her body when Beryl slapped her hands. "What was that for?" the dark-haired girl snapped, rubbing the red marking.

Beryl lifted her lip in disgust. "Have you no knowledge of the rules. You cannot take the ceremonial gown off. Only the one you are to join with can remove it." she walked back into the other room and came back with a small tray that housed a necklace, earring, and bracelet set. The pendant of the necklace was an infinity knot that was encrusted with black and white diamonds, the teardrop earrings had white diamonds circling the black ones inside, and the bracelet was a circle of white diamonds with a black diamond encrusted heart in the center.

After telling Kagome to lift her hair, the seamstress placed the necklace around her neck and proceeded to attach the other jewelry to her person. Beryl then guided the young woman out of her room and into the hallway where Kaguya was waiting. The tall, black-haired woman gasped at how beautiful Kagome looked in the ceremonial gown and briefly wondered how she would look in the dress. Her hand automatically swung out to catch Kagome when the future queen stumbled in her heels. The younger girl said a word of thanks to Kaguya.

"I cannot let the future queen have any bruises on her. Lord Naraku would be angered if he were to see any mark on your skin that he did not cause." she said as she showed Kagome to the Underworld Queen's room, where she would be staying until tomorrow morning. Kaguya bid the young woman goodnight before turning to slip out of the room.

"Wait!" Kagome called out just as the brown-haired woman opened the door. She slowly made her way over to Kaguya and grabbed her arm, looking at her with pleading eyes. In a soft voice, Kagome said, "Could you tell me more about this ceremony?"

Kaguya's eyes widened at the young woman's request before a small smile tilted at her lips. "If milady commands it, then so I will." the older woman led Kagome over to the bed and helped her to the center. Once the younger girl was situated comfortably, Kaguya sat down on the edge. "The joining ceremony is basically similar to a modern wedding. The only difference is the mixing of blood that happens after the ring is bestowed. Lord Naraku will cut open yours and his palms and press them together." she paused so that Kagome so let all the information to sink in her mind. "After the joining ceremony comes the bounding."

The dark-haired girl caught on to how the older woman trailed off her sentence and leaned in closer, "Bounding?"

"Basically, Lord Naraku and you must have sex. He will bite the left side of your neck, marking you as his." Kaguya said in one quick hurried breath.

"What?!" Kagome screamed, her grey-blue eyes wide. "I am not having sex with that monster! I don't even love him!" In a moment of terror, she began tearing at the dress, desperately trying to take it off. But it would not budge, like it was attached to her skin. Kagom ebegan to hyperventilate, tears burning at her eyes. "Kaguya! It won't come off!"

Kaguya placed her hands over the young woman's halting her movements. She kept her eyes low as she said, "Only Lord Naraku can remove the gown. It's a special enchantment to keep the bride from switching places with another. I cannot change places with you."

The dark-haired woman felt her eyes widen. How did she know that Kagome was going to ask Kaguya to switch with her? She has not even voiced the question out loud yet. She turned confused eyes on the older woman and opened her mouth to say something, but was beaten.

"I am Lord Naraku's personal advisor for this reason only: I was a psychic in one of my past lives before choosing to serve milord." Kaguya answered her unspoken question. "I can read the thoughts of others and prevent a mutiny against Lord Naraku." she slid of the bed, smoothing her hands down the front of her black dress. "I am sorry to tell you this, but I must report your thoughts to my lord."

Kagome covered her mouth with her hand to stop the gasp that rose up in her throat from escaping. The woman that she had almost considered a friend was about to betray her to the man who stole her from her family? Tears pricked at her lashes as she shouted, "You traitor! I can't believe I almost called you my friend!" she covered her eyes with her hands just as Kaguya walked out of the room. Why did it hurt so much? Why would the person she would have considered as a friend betray her trust like that! "I thought you loved Death! Don't you wish to be with him!"

Kaguya paused as if she was hesitating about something. Slowly she turned around, her bright brown eyes now a glowing yellow as she smiled, showing rows of sharpened teeth. "I lied. I actually hate Lord Naraku with all my being." She stepped back into the room and stalked over to Kagome. "You want to know why I hate him?"

The dark-haired girl was too frightened to say anything so she merely nodded her head slowly.

"I hate him because he rejected me thirteen years ago!" Kaguya shouted, her glowing eyes livid. "I did wish to be with him a long time ago, but he chose another over me! I changed so much for Lord Naraku. I became the perfect woman for him!" the taller woman all but screamed as she began to change forms. Brown, leathery wings shot out of her back and a thin, whip-like tail shot out her lower spine. Her beautiful black locks faded into a powdery grey color and her nails grew into long talons. Smooth, pale skin turned wither and dry looking as Kaguya proclaimed, "This is what I truly look like!"

Fear swallowed Kagome in its hold, forbidding her to move an inch as the creature that used to be a beautiful woman moved closer to her. She could only watch with wide eyes as Kaguya came face to face with her, blowing foul smelling breath in her face. The young woman vaguely heard the creature say something before pain erupted from her side. She screamed as she flew from the bed and into a wall, blood spurting from the wound on her side and staining the wall crimson. Blinking her eyes rapidly to clear her clouded vision, Kagome pressed her hand against her bleeding hip, wincing at the five deep gashes she found there.

"Why are you doing this?" She cried, her voice strained with pain.

Kaguya flashed an ugly smile as she flapped her wings to remain airborne. "Why, you ask?" she raised her claws, prepping for another attack. "Because Lord Naraku chose you! A weak, living human over me!" the creature went in for another attack when something gripped her tail. Turning around with a snarl, Kaguya swung her claws in the intruder's direction only to scrape them against black metal causing a loud screeching noise. She gasped. "My lord!"

"Death?" Kagome croaked out, dizzy from all the blood she lost.

Naraku gave Kaguya a disapproving look as he tightened his grip on her thin tail making her wince in pain. He slanted his dark red eyes when he saw his captive bleeding against the wall. "Kaguya." her name left his lips in a cool tone, the room dropping several degrees. "You attacked my Queen and for that you must be punished." His eyes shifted over to Kagome and they softened a bit. "I ask of you to close your eyes."

Kagome merely stared blankly at the bringer of Death, her head spinning from the amount of blood she lost. It was not until she heard him whisper out the word 'sleep' did she feel drowsy and her eyelids drooped. Before she succumbed to the sweet darkness of slumber, Kagome saw the black gleam of Naraku' scythe and heard the shrill shriek Kaguya gave when the weapon sliced off her tail.

* * *

><p>Sorry is this chapter sucked. I had a lot going on including the loss of a very important family member. Anyway, Kaguya was an Erinyes or better known as a Fury. I just enjoy Greek Mythology! So, keep on reading and reviewing please! Once again I ask for at least five reviews before I post the next chapter.<p>

Ja

Kirei Ai Tenshi


	4. Chapter 3: Hunger

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Darkness Becomes Her<p>

* * *

><p>When she awoke, Kagome found herself back inside the room she was to share with Naraku after the ceremony and that she was no longer dressed in the beautiful black gown but in a simple white nightgown. A bright blush accented to her cheeks when she remembered that only Death could remove the dress from her body. Since she was in nightwear, that must have meant that he changed her! "That pervert!"<p>

"To whom are you calling a lecherous being?" the cool voice of her captor echoed across the room. His single visible ruby-colored iris gleamed with untold emotions as he tilted his head to the side. Naraku glided away from the door, which he was leaning up against, and moved over to where his soon-to-be-bride was resting. He placed a single finger under her chin and tipped her face back. "How do your injuries feel?"

The instant Naraku mentioned her wounds, an intense jolt of pain shot up Kagome's body. The agony almost crippled her as her hands flew to her side, where a small dark red spot was beginning to form on the pristine material of her gown. Kagome doubled over with her hands still applying pressure to her re-opened gashes when someone took her hands in theirs softly. Glancing up, she saw that it was Death who was touching her so gently. Just as she was prepared to snatch her hands away, Naraku looked her in the eyes.

Although the shadow of his hood still hid his face from her view, his clear red eyes were filled with concern and guilt that she almost wanted to hug him and tell him that she was alright. "I think my bandages need to be changed."

Naraku nodded, slowly letting go of her small, delicate hand. He strode over to the door and hailed down a servant, who happened to be passing by with the ceremonial gown. Once the maid was close, Death said, "Tell Kaede to come and change my bride's bandages. She has bled through the ones she has on." he eyed the black dress that was in her hands. "I'll take that."

The maid nodded before placing the gown in the Lord's open hands and bowed deeply. Once the servant was out of sight and down the stairs, Naraku let out a long sigh and turned back to Kagome. On his way back over to the bed where she laid, he put the dress up in the closet. The Lord of the Underworld sat down on the edge of the mattress and gazed at his captive for a long moment. "I apologize."

"Huh?" was her intelligent reply as her head tilted to the side in confusion.

Pointing a slender finger at the blood spot, which had grown in size, Naraku said, "For you getting wounded. I did not fathom that Kaguya would use you as a means of getting revenge on me for rejecting her many years ago." his eternal gaze was soft as he brought her hand up to his lips. "And for that I apologize." His mouth was cold as it brushed against the back of her hand.

Kagome shivered slightly - she did not know if it was from the chill of his lips or the gentleness of his touch. Slowly pulling her hand back, she clutched it close to her chest and cringed when a small shock of pain traveled up and down her side. Looking back down at her right hip, Kagome saw that the red stain had doubled and was still steadily growing. "Uhm...my wounds."

The instant she said those words, a loud knock vibrated against the door and a voice called out, "Lord Naraku? You called for me?"

"Yes, I did. Kaede, my bride requires you to change her bandages." Naraku said evenly when a woman who looked to be in her late forties entered the room. He got up from his place at the foot of the bed and led the older-looking woman over to Kagome. At her scrutinizing look, Death leaned down and whispered something in her ear.

"I see then." Kaede replied. "Step outside then, milord." She placed her hands on her hips as she tapped her foot impatiently. Once Naraku was out of the room, Kaede placed a small smile on her face as she looked at Kagome and walked over to the bed. "It is nice to meet you when you are conscious, Lady Kagome." she swept down in a low bow.

Kagome waved her hand back and forth, ignoring the searing pain in her side. "Please. Don't bow. I'm not royalty."

Kaede flicked the younger woman on the forehead and gave her a reprimanding look. "You are royalty here, child. Now lift your nightgown so I can change your bandages."

Throwing a small glare at the elder woman as she rubbed away the small sting, Kagome lifted the simple white gown up until the hem could rest under her chin and still cover her chest. She flinched slightly when Kaede untied the knot that held the white cloth together and grimaced at the the blood that stained it. Taking in a slow breath, Kagome peaked down at her wounds. They were long enough to curl around from her back to her stomach and were already starting to bruise around the edges. What surprised Kagome the most was how shallow they looked. She was almost positive that they were much deeper than that. The pain from that creature's claws felt like it ripped her body in two.

"Uhm...Kaede?" she asked hesitantly, wondering if she pronounced the other woman's name correctly. "Weren't my wounds deeper than this?"

Kaede paused in her ministrations, placing the jar of healing salve down on the bed side table. "Yes, they were terribly deep. Lord Naraku was afraid that you were going to die." she turned and wiped her hands on a rag that was laying on the bed. "The little brat actually demanded of me to save you." A small chuckled left her confines of her throat. "Luckily, I had a batch of my special healing salve." Kaede pointing the to red clay jar on the table. "But I had only enough to save you from dying."

"And it will close up my wounds?" the younger girl watched as Kaede grabbed the jar and began to spread the cold medicine on over her injuries. She flinched when the older woman's fingers dipped inside the gashes to spread the ointment into the deeper parts.

"Yes. Don't believe me? Then have a look for yourself." She stepped back with a smile.

Kagome gazed down at her injured side and her greyish-blue eyes widened to their fullest point. Slowly her wounds were repairing themselves before her very eyes until they were nothing but five very faint scars. She shivered when Kaede rubbed more of the clear salve on her skin and she watched in amazement as the small flaws vanished until only smooth flesh was left behind. Running her fingers along the spot where her wounds were, Kagome found that her mind was not playing tricks on her. "They're really gone." she whispered in amazement.

"Of course they are, silly girl." Kaede said gently as she flicked her finger on the dark-haired woman's forehead once more. "My medicine is the best of all the Underworld. I was a medicine woman in many of my past lives before serving this bratty ruler."

"Kaede, if you weren't an old friend of my mother, I could have you placed in the acidic waters of the River Styx for calling me that." Naraku' voice filtered through the room, startling the two women. He chuckled when Kaede sent him a cheeky smirk and blew him a kiss before wiggling her finger at him in a chastising manner.

The medicine woman shot him a reprimanding look. "Don't threaten your elders, young man."

Naraku's eyes smiled as he took the older woman in his arms and hugged her tightly. "Thank you for saving her. I am forever in your debt."

Kaede blinked before she reached up and flicked him on the forehead, causing his hood to fall back. "If so. Then stop wearing your hood up inside the castle. Also, I think it's one of the reasons why Lady Kagome is afraid of you. Have you even showed her your face?"

The lord of the Underworld quickly yanked his hood back up before Kagome could get a look at his face, the shadows comforting him. He turned a stern look at the medicine woman and opened his mouth, "Kaede, I will show my bride my face after the ceremony. That is my wish and I want you to understand that."

"Whatever you say, bratty ruler." she walked past him towards the door, pausing to say, "Do you require anything else?"

Naraku nodded. "I need you to ask Sango to come and take Kaguya's place in preparing my Queen. Since she is healed, the ceremony will commence tomorrow at noon."

Kagome gained a frightened look on her face. She had almost forgotten about that stupid ceremony that will bound her to Death. Raising up to sit up straight she said, "Uhm...Naraku?" she cringed and hated the way her captor's name rolled off her tongue. Waiting for him to acknowledge her, Kagome continued. "I am getting tired and I still have an ache in my side where Kaguya attacked me. Could we please hold off the ceremony for a few days? I am still shaken up."

Death's face softened as he walked over to where his Queen was resting on the bed. He took her chin in his fingers and lifted her head so that he could look into her clear greyish-blue eyes. "I understand. While I wish to have you bound to me as soon as possible. I know that this whole situation with Kaguya has frightened you." Naraku leaned in and brushed his cool lips against her temple briefly before pulling back. "Kaede, alert the castle that the ceremony will not commence until two days' time. You may leave. I wish to speak with my bride alone."

Kaede bowed, her fist crossed over her chest in respect. "As you wish, Lord Naraku." With those words said, the medicine woman left the room and closed the door behind her.

Silence filled the room as Naraku continued to gaze down at his captive with an unknown emotion in his eyes. Kagome swallowed dryly waiting for him to say anything. Anything to break this stupid silence. It was beginning to drive her crazy! She looked down at the long white nightgown and began to count the stitches. Kagome had got to forty-five when Naraku's voice startled her and made her lose count.

"Are you unhappy here with me?"

She turned angry greyish-blue eyes up at him. How dare he ask that question! He took her from her family! From her life on the world above them; from the world of the living and brought her to this undead land. Gritting her teeth, Kagome said. "What do you think, Death? I am only here because you dangled my only sister's life before me. If it were up to me, you and I would have never met!" She glared at him as she continued, "I wish I had never suggested to mother to take us to the park that day!"

Naraku allowed his bride-to-be vent her frustrations out before he took her hand in his. "Kagome..." he let her name slip past his lips in a soft whisper.

"Don't say my name!" Kagome screamed. The way he spoke her given name made her heart waiver in her chest. It was so sweet sounding and filled with affection for her. It almost made her want to take him in her arms and hold him close. "Don't say my name so sweetly!"

Death smiled softly and tugged his captive to him, enveloping her in his arms and pressed her face against his shoulder. "Kagome." he repeated in the same voice as before, nuzzling her hair with his chin. "Kagome, my bride, my queen, my love." He held her tighter to his body, feeling her tremble softly. "You are mine. My beautiful Kagome."

She shivered against his cold body. Why was he so cold? He was real and yet he was so icy that it was not normal. Placing her hand against his chest, Kagome gave a hard shove. "Let me go!" Even though she knew Death was a million times stronger than her, it surprised her when he flew back several inches into one of the four posters holding the bed up. "I...uhm...I'm going to sleep now." Kagome quickly flipped the covers back and slid under them.

Naraku looked at his captive for a long minute before sighing. He knew that she would not willingly become his because of his way of obtaining her. Standing from the bed, he walked over to the dresser and gazed into the mirror. Kaede was right. He did look frightening. His hood casted deep dark shadows over his face, only showing his glowing red eyes and mouth. And when he talked, his fangs gleamed in the light. Maybe, it was his intimidating appearance that was keeping his Kagome from giving herself to him completely? Death knew that he could take her body by force, but he would never have her heart without her consent. And he greatly desired her love. The same love that he saw radiating from her thirteen years ago for her sister.

Sighing, he pulled his cloak off of his body and walked back over to the bed. Slowly, to not disturb Kagome, he entered the sheets and wrapped an arm around her waist.

* * *

><p>Kagome shivered as she was awakened from her slumber. Why was she so cold when she was under all those heavy sheets? She tried to sit up but something wrapped tightly around her waist prevented that. Looking down, Kagome spotted the pale arm thrown around her midsection. Taking in a sharp breath, she knew why she was so cold. Naraku had her body pressed snugly against his as he slept next to her. She could not even turn around!<p>

Sighing, knowing that she was trapped, Kagome let him hold her. She tried to concentrate on anything except his cold body pressed close to hers. She pulled the covers closer to her chin, wanting to get warm. Just as she had gotten used to it and was about to fall back asleep, the faint sound of Death groaning reached her ears. Snapping her eyes shut, Kagome held her breath and laid there unmoving. Slowly, Naraku removed his arm from around her waist.

The bringer of Death rose from his slumber, happy to see that his bride did not escape from his grasp. Stroking his fingers down her cheek in a loving caress, he tried to rouse her from her sleep. He had many things that he wanted to speak with her about. He wanted to know everything that he could learn about his future Queen. Naraku smiled. He knew that she was feinting sleep to try to avoid him, but he knew just how to get up her. Slowly, with his other hand, he slid it down her back down to her long legs. Her soft gasp was heard, but she refused to take his bait.

Naraku grinned a little wider. He trailed his fingertips down her cheek to her smooth and graceful neck, tickling the skin there gently. Her melodic giggles were heaven to his ears, but she still refused to look at him. He desired to gaze into her sparkling greyish-blue eyes. Naraku moved his hand away from her neck to her shoulder. He trailed his long, slim fingers down the length of her arm before wrapping around her hips. Naraku heard his queen's soft panting and could see her muscles straining to remain still.

His grin turned mischievous as he squeezed her hip suggestively and pressed his cool lips to the nape of her neck. Slowly, he trailed his hand up to caress her stomach and finally it reached its destination. His palm barely brushed against her breast before Kagome shot up from her position.

"You pervert!" She accused as she glared at him. His hair was a silky curtain that hid his face except for a single gleaming ruby eye. Kagome wanted nothing more than to smack him across the face, but she was wary of what might happen if she did. She could very well incur his anger and he might take her sister's life and imprison her here for all eternity. _'Not like he isn't doing that now.' _She thought hatefully.

Naraku chuckled as he used one hand to move his hair out of his face, only enough so that his eye was more clearly seen. "You shouldn't have feint sleep, my dear." He reached over and kissed her shoulder gently. "I wish to talk."

Kagome blinked in confusion at his words. Why would he want to talk to her? She was merely a prize that he claimed by unfair manners. He dangled her precious sister's life in front of her as bait to capture her. It did not make sense that he would want to talk to her. With her suspicions raised high, Kagome drew her knees to her chest and asked, "Why?" She tried to shuffle out of his cold embrace, but he would not allow it.

"I wish to know about the woman I am to be bound with." was his simple answer. He rose out of the bed with Kagome still in his arms and waltzed over to the dresser. He then set her down on her feet as he opened the door. Naraku pulled out two black cloaks and quickly pulled one on, moving his hair out of his face and yanking his hood up. The shadows comforted him as he handed the smaller cloak to Kagome.

She looked at the robe with a raised brow. "You want me to put that on?" Kagome placed her hand on her hip. "I don't really wear much black. Not that I don't like the way the color looks on me." she bit her lip to keep quiet. The young woman did not want him to know the real reason why she did not want to wear black. The reason being that it reminded her of her position here; her position as his captive. Seeing that he was not going to relent, Kagome took the silk cloak in her hands.

Naraku smiled when his bride slipped the dark robe on and pulled the hood up over her head. She looked so beautiful in black that he wanted nothing more than to strip her and have his wicked ways with her. Reeling in his impure desires, Naraku held out his arm for Kagome. The dark-haired girl looked at it before slowly placing her hand in the crook of his elbow. He led them out of the room and down the long corridor.

Kagome took in her surrounding, noting that the blood red walls were bare with no windows or embellishments. She briefly wondered why there wasn't anything adorning the walls, but quickly brought her attention to Naraku when he opened the only other door. Her eyes widened at the sheer amount of stairs that she had to climb just to get back to the bed chamber. _'Gah! There's like a hundred stairs per flight!'_ She squeaked when Naraku suddenly swept her feet from underneath her and pulled her into his arms. "What are you doing? Put me down!"

"Your stamina is not made for such long treks up and down these stars." He said simply. "Once we are bound together you will gain some of my powers. Until then, I will carry you."

His captive looked away from him with a soft blush blossoming over her lovely face, her lips moving as she muttered something quietly. His sharp hearing easily picked up what she had said, but Naraku decided to not say anything as he carried her down the many flights of stairs to the first floor. Once there, he let her down, but took her slender hand in his.

Kagome fought the urge to snatch her hand away from his cool fingers, not wanting to anger him. She only needed to bide her time before she would make her escape. Surely someone would help her return home to the living world. She forced a smile when Naraku opened the door for her and her eyes lit up at what she saw. The entire foyer was decorated with sparkling crystals; from the beautiful chandelier that hung from the ceiling to the white trees that had strings of the sparkling embellishments draped from their branches, to the bouquets of black roses placed tastefully around the room.

"What's with all this?" she asked curiously.

Naraku smiled gently down at his bride. "This is the decor for our ceremony. Is it to your liking, my bride?"

Before she could stop herself, Kagome said, "It's beautiful." The dark-haired girl bit her lip to keep from saying more as she looked away from the beautiful sight of the crystals glowing in the faint lighting of the foyer. Kagome flinched when Naraku took hold of her hand in his and began to lead her away from the decorated room and down a long corridor. Soon, a delicious smell hit Kagome and her stomach gave a loud rumble, reminding her that she has not eaten in a couple of days. Thoroughly embarrassed, she quickly wrapped her arms around the offending organ and glared down it.

Death chuckled softly and pulled his soon to be bride into the dining hall, leading her to the long rectangular shaped table in the center of the room. He pulled out the chair for her and patiently waited for her to be seated. Once she had sat down, Naraku called for the chef. A short man with greying hair walking out of the double doors that led to the kitchen and bowed before the Lord of the House.

"How may I serve you, Lord Death?" He asked politely.

Naraku placed his hands on Kagome's shoulders to draw the man's attention to her before smiling gently down at her. "Mukotsu, my bride, Kagome, is feeling famish. Please fix her whatever she would like."

Mukotsu turned his dark brown eyes on the woman who would be the Queen of the Afterlife and was slightly shocked to find that she was still alive. It has been quite some time since his lord had claimed a bride and he brings back a living human. Placing a smile on his face, he asked Kagome what she would like. It would be a pleasant challenge to cook for a living person; one that Mukotsu was looking forward to conquering.

"Uhm..." Kagome stuttered, shivering under Death's cold touch. "A strawberry spinach salad with candied pecans would be nice. And a glass of water, too."

The chef nodded before bowing once more and leaving to go back in the kitchen.

Naraku took the seat across from his bride, reaching out for her soft hands. Once he had captured the slender appendages, Death looked deeply into her eyes. "My queen, there are some things that you need to know before the ceremony tomorrow." He took her silence as acceptance and continued with, "As my bride and future Queen of the Netherland, you will be expected to act similar to me. You will have to rein in all your emotions and become as cold as ice. And to show your loyalty to me and the kingdom, you must call me "Milord" during the conference meetings with the Grand Council."

Kagome nodded her head, even though she was not actually paying Naraku any attention. She was hoping to be gone before that could ever happen. She may be his captive, but there was no way that she would ever be willing. Kagome hoped to find away to escape before she was permanently bound to Death. Before she had to... She jumped when Mukotsu suddenly placed her plate in front of her. He then raised a crystal pitcher and poured a sweet-smelling water in the the wine glass next to her utensils. Kagome whispered a thanks and picked up her salad fork, spearing some of the spinach and strawberries on the tines. Lifting it to her lips, she took a bite and almost squealed at the sudden burst of flavors. It was most certainly the best salad that she has eaten.

"It's very delicious, Mukotsu." Kagome praised as she took another bite. "The strawberries and spinach taste very fresh and the pecans are caramelized to perfection." Taking another bite of her food, she tasted a hint of softened goat cheese, which only added to the deliciousness of her meal. Placing her fork down, Kagome delicately picked up the wine glass and took a sip of the refreshingly sweet water. "Thank you."

Mukotsu bowed his head at the many compliments the future queen bestowed upon him. He was proud that he was able to successfully execute a meal for her; being that it was his first time making such human cuisine. He bowed his head once more when the lord of the house dismissed him. Mukotsu walked back into the kitchen, quite satisfied with is work on crafting a meal for the future queen. _'Hopefully this young woman will warm up to milord soon. He seems quite infatuated with her.'_

Naraku quietly observed his future bride, drinking her in. Kagome certainly was a very beautiful and desirable woman. Several times throughout his wait for her, he has had to remind her that she belonged only to him. That she was not allowed to give herself to anyone else. He remembered when she had first added those glittering sliver highlights to her hair and how he had to stop himself from going and taking her away right then. How he laid in his chamber aching to have her within his arms so that he could have his wicked way with her. His future bride was truly a Goddess.

Kagome sighed as she finished the last bite of her salad, slightly sad that her delicious meal was gone. She felt Death's eyes on her and when she looked at him, she froze. His charcoal-black eyes were dark with lust and desire as he gazed at her. The look frightened her as she remembered what Kaguya had told her. She had to have sex with this monster in a matter of days. Kagome had only wanted to give her virginity to someone she loved with all her heart. That was the promise she had made on her late father's grave. _'I'm sorry, Dad. Looks like I won't be able to keep my promise.'_

Naraku blinked at the sudden change in his bride's attitude. He had expected her to lash out at him for looking at her with such thought on his mind, but instead her eyes took on a saddened gleam. "What is wrong, my queen?"

"Nothing." she said bitterly.

"Tell me."

Kagome turned blazing silvery-blue eyes on him. "I said it was nothing, Death! Leave me alone!"'

Naraku rose to his feet and quickly snatched Kagome out of her seat, sweeping her off her feet and into his arms. He ignored her demands to be let down as he continued to walk. He moved over to the stairs and began to climb until he reached the top floor, where their bed chamber was located. He opened the door and walked inside. Gently, he tossed his bride on the bed before sitting at the edge of it. "Now you will tell me what is wrong. Now."

She turned her head, lifting her chin defiantly. "I don't have to tell you anything!" Kagome gasped when Death was suddenly upon her, pinning her arms above her head as he slid his knees between her thighs. "Get off of me, you perv!"

"If you do not tell me, I will consummate our joining before the ceremony." He freed one of his hands and slid it down the slope of her shoulder, the clawed tips ripping away her long black cloak. Naraku would never actually rape Kagome, but if this would get her to tell him what ails her then so be it. His hands hovered over her breasts and slowly began to descend. Death was just seconds from capturing her soft mound when she screamed.

Kagome froze up with fear when Death had pinned her to the bed and climbed on top of her. Her fear only escalated when he told her that he would basically rape her if she did not talk. "Okay! Kaguya told me that in order for me to be completely bound to you, I'd have to have sex with you! I just can't do that! I don't love you! I had made a promise to my father that I would only give the one I love my most sacred gift."

Naraku moved his hand away from her chest and slowly rose up off of her, returning to his seat at the edge of the bed. "I apologize for scaring you, but Kaguya told you that? And you believe her. My queen, the mixing of our blood is what will bound you to me. I've taken care of Kaguya for her methods against you. She wants you to hate me just as she does. Do not let her fill your mind with wicked thoughts of me." He reached out and grasped her hand tenderly, running his thumb along the bridge of her knuckles. "My sweet Kagome, I would never do anything to harm you. Or that would put your virtue to shame." A smirk tilted at his lips, "Although, you are a very desirable woman, my bride. I will make you love me."

Kagome scoffed and took her hand back. "I will never love you, Death. You dangled my precious sister's life before my eyes and made me your captive. I may will be bound to you, but you will never have my heart."

Death sighed as he pulled Kagome into his arms and drew her closer to his body. "We shall see, Kagome." he breathed her name in that soft, whisper that always had his captive blushing.

"Don't say my name so sweetly. I won't develop Stockholm Syndrome." She shivered in his embrace, thought it be from his frigid body temperature or the way her name sounded against his lips. It made her heart beat erratically in her chest and a blush flood her cheeks. She hated that feeling that he stirred within her. So, Kagome concentrated on the frigid temperature of his body, and started to feel drowsy. The cold always seemed to make her sleepy.

Naraku chuckled against her hair. "My queen, you can't develop Stockholm Syndrome because I did not kidnap you. I merely upheld my end of our deal." he tightened his arms around her slender waist and nuzzled closer to her. Death was pleasantly surprised when Kagome let him hold her like this. Usually by now, she would have shoved him away. Was she warming up to him? A slow smile tilted at his lips as he moved to gaze into her beautiful greyish-blue eyes. Naraku was slightly shocked to see that his bride had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>A slight cliffhanger for my increasingly popular story, Darkess Becomes Her! This is the last chapter that I had prewritten, so updates will be slower as I need to work on my other fics. (Especially As Fate Would Have It and One Jewel, Two Souls. I strive to complete those!) Anyway, Read and reivew please! Reviews give me motivation and Kami knows that I need it!<p>

Ja

Kirei Ai Tenshi


End file.
